Pai Chan
|japanese_name= パイ・チェン (Pai Chen) |image1= Image:DOA5 Pai Render.png |caption1= Pai in Dead or Alive 5 |title2= Guest Character |full_name= Pai Chan |first_appearance= Virtua Fighter (1993) |doa_appearances= Dead or Alive 5 (2012) Dead or Alive 5+ (2013) [[Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate|''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' (and Arcade)]] (2013) Dead or Alive 5 Last Round (2015) |martial_art= Mizong yi |place_of_birth= British Hong Kong |nationality= Chinese (Hong Kong) |date_of_birth= May 17, 1975 |age= 19 (VF2)http://virtuafighter.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pai_VF2P.jpg |status= Alive |blood_type= Type O |personal_alignment= Good |species= Human |gender= Female ( ) |height= 166 cm (5' 5") |weight= 49 kg (108 lbs.) |measurements= B85 W54 H88 cm |eye_color= Dark brown |hair_color= Black |occupations= Movie actress |hobbies= Dancing |relatives= Lau Chan (father) Unnamed mother † |friends= Akira Yuki |rivals= Lei-Fei, Eileen (friendly), Leifang (friendly) |japanese= Minami Takayama }} Pai Chan (simplified Chinese: 陈佩, traditional Chinese: 陳佩, pinyin: Chén Pèi) is a character from Sega's Virtua Fighter series who makes a guest appearance in Dead or Alive 5. She is the third Virtua Fighter character to make a guest appearance in Dead or Alive 5, along with Akira Yuki and Sarah Bryant (followed by Jacky Bryant in Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate). History Background Pai was born in British Hong Kong to well know chef Lau Chan and his wife, and at an early age started her martial arts training. When she was 10 years old, her father Lau received the coveted Grand Prix award for chefs in Hong Kong. He then stopped working as a chef professionally, and devoted all his time and energy to training. This forced Pai's mother to support the family. But the strain was too much for her, and she died when Pai was 16. The loss of her mother devastated Pai, and it was at this time Pai started working as an actress to try and ease her emotional pain. She blamed her father for her mother's death and vowed to defeat him in combat. She trained when she could, as hard as she could. Two years later, when Pai was 18, she found out that her father had entered the World Fighting Tournament, so Pai entered the tournament herself determined to beat him, though she lost every time. Many years later Pai's resentment towards her father eased after she found out he had an incurable disease and was on the verge of death. Her goal to avenge her mom shifted an she now became resolved to prove herself to her father so she could b worthy of his legacy. Character Appearance :See also: Pai's costumes Pai is a young female with black hair, dark brown eyes, a petite nose, and pink lips. She wears her hair in "ox horns", a traditional hairstyle that is mostly worn when wearing traditional clothing ; the rest of her long, waist-length hair is worn in twin-braids. She is slim, average height, and athletic, but her appearance is less provocative than that of the Dead or Alive female characters: she has a smaller bust, and a smaller body frame, due to her original series having a more normal and less provocative presentation of female characters. Her main outfit is a blue Chinese shirt with blue pants, a red sash, and black shoes. The rest of her starting outfits are taken from Virtua Fighter, including her pink and red crop top purple and pink pants with white shoes, red cheongsam dress with sandals, and a white Chinese shirt with bluish training pants. In Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate, she can wear her hair cut short to reach her neck. Personality Pai can be quiet and reserved, especially when thinking of her mother. However her mood can go from reserved to cheerful and full of life in a flash. She struggles at times when in a match with a male not to become overly aggressive and lose her edge. She is always looking to impress others with her skillful and quick fighting style. She is also determined to train harder to prove to her family that she is worthy to take the place of her father as the master of the all powerful art of Koen-Ken. When out of the ring Pai is easy to work with and gets along well with her peers. Etymology The given name Pai (佩 pinyin: Pèi) literally means as both "admire" or "respect"; Chan (陳 pinyin: Chén) is one of the most common East Asian family names. It ranks as the 5th most common surname in China. Relationships Leifang Pai shares a natural rapport with Leifang based on their kung fu and nationality. Pai and Leifang also share the same determination and rivalry. Both Chinese females, share the same determination, have become strong kung fu practitioners in their own right, and indeed have accomplished a great deal (Leifang saved a child from a gang; Pai is an admired kung fu prodigy by Eileen of Virtua Fighter). In Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate, they become an official tag team with animated tag moves, even gaining one new pre-animation sequence of a kung fu interlude and another winning sequence where Pai does a kung fu pose and Leifang stands directly behind her in her trademark pose with hands behind her back. Akira Yuki Pai and Akira knew each other since the first Virtua Fighter tournament and sometimes always fought together. Both being paired up in a recent crossover. Sarah Bryant Pai and Sarah, both being fellow original Virtua Fighter female characters, share a pre-animation of Pai and Sarah getting into fighting stance as Pai exclaims, "Let's go". Not to mention a win pose that consists of both Pai and Sarah doing an upward kick and Pai landing in a downward kung fu stance while Sarah lands on her feet and says, "Someone here's out of their league". Gameplay :See also: Pai's command lists Her moveset is carried over from Virtua Fighter: she's a fast moving and striking character who has a more defensive style. While fast, she lacks in strength, and her basic moves do little damage. To make up for it, she can string together long combos and can mislead the opponent by mixing up her movements, making her difficult to accurately hold and counter against. Her holds are very weak, and do little to no damage, but can space her away from her opponent, or leave them wide open for a long attack sequence. Her throws are also quite weak but safe on the distance, keeping her opponent at a safe distance. She is a very easy character to use, and is perfect for beginners who want both a fast-hitting and defensive character. Stats The following are Pai's official stats as listed in the games. Unlocking Pai To unlock Pai in Dead or Alive 5, the player must obtain 100 titles in the game. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' series *''Dead or Alive 5'' (unlockable, 2012) *''Dead or Alive 5+'' (playable, 2013) *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' (playable, 2013) *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Arcade'' (playable, 2013) *''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' (playable, 2015) ''Virtua Fighter'' series Pai made her debut in Sega's Virtua Fighter and reappeared in the subsequent sequels. She is considered as one of the most popular characters in the series. In the games, Pai is a Chinese martial arts movie star and was admired by everyone (more notably, Eileen, a character that debuted in Virtua Fighter 5). She was trained at a young age by her father, and her mother worked to support the family. However, Pai's mother died from overwork and ever since then, Pai blamed her father for it. She participated in the World Fighting Tournaments to prove her skills to her father. ''Fighters Megamix'' Pai appears with the entire Virtua Fighter 2 cast in the Sega Saturn game, Fighters Megamix. ''Project X Zone'' Pai appears alongside Akira in the crossover game, Project X Zone, a Nintendo 3DS RPG featuring characters from Capcom, Namco Bandai, and SEGA. ''Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax'' Pai appears as an assist character for a boss character in the 2D crossover fighting game, Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax. Akira also appears as a boss. They are currently playable in console version. She and Akira can be unlocked in Arcade Mode with less Climax Arts in all stages, although they can't be played in Arcade and Dream Duel Modes, except in Ignition update where Dream Duel replaces Arcade Mode storyline. Her Renkan Tenshikyaku combo is used and act as wall bounce on last hit corner, while her new move is an jumping anti-air somersault-like move known as Gen'ei Kyakku, which is seemingly based on Capcom's siblings Kyosuke Kagami and Hyo Imawano of Rival School. Fighting quotes *''Dead or Alive 5'' *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' *''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' Gallery Trivia *Pai was revealed alongside Gen Fu, with screenshots of her shown fighting against him. This was probably a reference to Pai's anger directed toward her father, in the Virtua Fighter series. *Pai and Sarah are the only females in Dead or Alive 5 Last Round who do not have a Private Paradise scene. *Unlike Akira and Sarah, Pai doesn't appear in the Dead or Alive 5 story mode (another one is Jacky). *All of Akira, Jacky, Sarah, and Pai's lines are recycled from Virtua Fighter 5. **In Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax where both Akira and Pai are the guest bosses, Pai's is given a less new voice like alternate hitted grunt, while most of the others remained the same as the previous game she appeared (excluding in Project X Zone is new) due to her being set as an assist character, and as for Akira received a full new voice since Project X Zone due to him being set as a playable fighter. External links *Virtua Fighter Wiki: Pai Chan *Project X Zone Wiki: Pai Chan * Notes and references Navigation boxes Category:Characters Category:Guest characters Category:Mizong yi practitioners Category:Dead or Alive 5 playable characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate playable characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Last Round playable characters Category:Female characters